


The Lost Apprentice

by Crazychris



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the SW: Rebels season 2 finale, i decided to write this story, its my take on what happened, after Ahsoka and Vader's showdown :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This story might contain some reference to torture, but there will be a warning about it, so you can skip it, if its not your thing :) and dont worry it wont affect the story if you do skip it.

It was dark and Cold, Ahsoka had no clue were she was. it didnt take long for her to know her eyes was shut, but she was still wondering about the coldness, but she knew something was....of. Last thing she remembered was being on Malachor fighting Vader in the sith temple, while it was falling apart. Then something knocked her out, be out lack of oxygen or Vader using the force to knock her out, SOMETHING knocked her out, but she dont know what or who, she slowly opens her eyes. First thing she sees is grey, she tilts her head left and right and knows for a fact, she is inside a room.. somewhere in the galaxy. By listing to the vibration that flows though her montrals, she can easily out-rule being on a planet, she was on a ship, more like a huge ship. She moved her legs and arms which gave her a fair sign, that she had not broken her legs or arms or anything in her body for that matter. But.. still something was of, she couldn't tell.. but her guts said to be on high alert, she got up from the bed she was laying in, she stood before a mirror and noticed her armor was replaced by what she would say was a traditional jedi tunic? the color was instantly recognized as the color she had on her jedi outfits years ago, which was dark brown, her arms were exposed, and she had a pair of gloves that covered her palms but not her fingers, when she clutched her hands she knew something was of, she took of her glove and noticed a scar going from the bottom left of her palm to the top right, thats when she felt something or someone coming closer, she put the glove back on and suddenly the door to her room hissed opened, and immediately she head the mechanical breathing... Vader was here, she looked too the door and as she thought, there Vader stood, in his black armor, this time his mask was repaired, she couldn't see his left eye anymore, just as she was about to ask were she is, Vader spoke.  
"You are aboard my personal ship" Ahsoka recognized the mechanical voice instantly, but what she really wanted to know was, why did he bring her to his ship, is this some sick joke or something, Ahsoka wanted to know.  
"Why am i here... how did i get here, is this some sick joke for you Anakin" Ahsoka immediately regretted saying Anakins name, she knew Anakin wasnt alive anymore, this Vader had killed him and taken his body.  
"Anakin no longer lives, he was weak, as you were, as far as your petite rebels knows, Ahsoka Tano no longer lives, she died at Malachor and i intend to keep it that way" Vader spoke, the sound in his voice gave Ahsoka a pretty good clue that he was series, and she had a slight idea what Vader's plans were... to turn her to the Dark Side and make her his apprentice, like the old days.. well not EXACTLY like the old days. Ahsoka however.. wasnt planning on becoming his apprentice.  
"You are planning on turning me to the Dark Side, arnt you.. and use me against the rebels, well.. i hate to brake it to you, but that aint happening" Ahsoka looked Vader in the eyes, or were she guessed his eyes would be, but Vader had other plans, Ahsoka knew this was gonna be painful, more then the time when the son turned her on Mortis, it would not go as easy as a bite on her arm. This would be much... much worse.  
"You learn quickly my dear apprentice, you will be a great servant to the Empire, when am done with you, we might even overthrow the emperor, but first you should rest and gather your strength, because tomorrow your training will start" Vader turned around and walked out the door, second's later the door closed, Ahsoka was standing in the room.. she knew she was up for a treat.. a very very.. bad treat.. she had to figure out a way to escape, or else she would have to figure out a way too endure the pain she was about to get, Without turning to the Dark Side that is. Ahsoka knew it was gonna be hard, and it was gonna be painful to the point were she might forcefully turn to the Dark Side or simply die, she wasnt afraid to die, but the other option, whole different story. So Ahsoka decided to go over her room to see if there was anything she could use to aid her escape, it was fairly big, it had a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a refresher (Bathroom). The kitchen didnt give much help, most of it was chained to the walls, and most of the knifes weren't sharp enough to be used. The rest of the rooms didnt help much either, she couldn't help but let out a frustrating grunt. Ahsoka had only 1 option left: Meditating, and she didnt waste any time. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes and drifted of as she Meditated.  
  
_Few Hours Later_  
  
Ahsoka's eyes shot up, she knew Vader was just around the corner, she looked at the clock that was in her room, she had been gone for 8 hours... before she could brace her self, the door hissed open, Vader as well as 2 storm troopers stepped inside, Ahsoka got up and looked at Vader.  
"Am guessing my so called training starts now huh?" Ahsoka said while starring at Vader.  
"Have you decided to give in and embrace the Dark Side, My apprentice?" Vader said, Ahsoka could tell he was serious, and she knew what would happen either way, if she said yes or no. But she werent going down without a fight, and she still believed that there were some good inside of Anakin.. no Vader as he liked to be called now.  
"You really think, am just gonna turn to the dark side? i hate to brake it to you.. but am not gonna be turned that easily" Ahsoka said, she could tell she annoyed Vader by that, and it didnt take long before the 2 storm troopers walked on each side of her, before they grabbed each their arm. Vader took a few steps closer to Ahsoka, he just looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.  
"mhmm.. we shall see about that, child.. you will submit to me... after i have broken down your soul that is" and with that, the troppers dragged Ahsoka while they followed Vader to were ever they were going. Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried to meditate, after being dragged for what felt like hours, but really was only 5 minutes, they arrived at their destination. Ahsoka could hear a door opening with a hiss, she looked up. The room was mostly empty, in the center of the room was 4 pairs of chains, 2 hanging from the ceiling and 2 on the floor, and few meter away from it, was a table with restrains. Ahsoka knew she was up for one hell of a ride, this looked like a room from hell.. and before she could exam the room any further, the 2 troopers holding her started dragging her to the chains, she tried to resist but for no use, the troopers where stronger then her. They got her intro the restrains, 1 for each hand and 1 for each foot, after they had gotten her into the restrains, they walked outside and took guard positions on each side of the door. It didnt take long before Vader appeared at the door, no words were exchange, he just stared down at her, he took a few steps into the room before the door closed. Now it was only Ahsoka and Vader inside of this torture chamber.  
"You will submit to me when am done her, this room has been very useful when it comes to getting information out of your petite rebels, that we have captured over the years, some of them have survived... some died, i hope you will not share the same fate as the ones that died, i have great plans for you, my apprentice" Vader spoke while he walked around the room, eventually he stopped behind Ahsoka.  
"I told you once, ill tell you again... i will NOT turn to the dark side! i would rather die then being one of your slaves" Ahsoka said, she tried to look behind her, but the restrains were stopping her.  
"Stupid child, why would you withhold powers that would make you strong, and make people respect you" Vader said as he walked around to face Ahsoka, there was a good meter between them, and all Vader did was to look at Ahsoka.  
"If you mean respect as fear, then no, i wont scare people into doing what i want, people should have the choice to do whatever they want, but i guess you dont understand that Vader, or do you prefer Anakin" Ahsoka responded, she knew it pissed Vader of when she called him Anakin, but at this point, she didnt care, and she noticed Vader was facing away from her, like he was about to exit the room, but then. Without warning he turned around and thrust his hands out which sent lightning straight towards Asoka, her eyes widen in surprise, but it was short lived as she felt the lightning coming in contact with her skin, it felt like her skin was on fire and melting, she bit her month shut, her hands clutched as the lightning danced around her. Meanwhile outside the chamber, the only thing the 2 troopers at the door heard, was a loud scream as Ahsoka couldn't hold back the pain.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Kanan, Ezra and Rex coupe with Ahsoka's death (As far as the rebels knows, she died along with Vader when the temple exploded).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this chapter turned out to be a bit shorter then what i expected, i couldn't come up with a way to end it, so here it goes, if i come up with a ending, ill update this chapter.
> 
> Now without further due, Enjoy!

It had been 24 hours since Kanan and Ezra as well as chopper had returned from Malachor, the past 24 hours have not but been easy for them, Ezra blames him self for leaving Ahsoka alone with the monster Vader, Kanan, well... he was something else, he did feel sorry for leaving Ahsoka and he kept blaming him self for keeping his guard down. Which gave Maul the chance to slash his saber at Kanan which caused him to get blinded, he knew Maul was a sith lord, and was not to be trusted. But Ezra had told him to trust him this once, Which turned out to be mistake. He was aboard the Ghost in his room, he was sitting on his knees and meditating, he still remembered the training on the temple, trust your instinct and listen to the force. Kanan knew one thing.. this was gonna be a hell of a ride, the medical droids was uncertain if they could rebuild his vision, and until they got better equipment to handle that, Kanan had to get used to be blinded and trust the force. Meanwhile outside the ghost on a few boxes, was Ezra. He just started at the landscape ahead of him, what happened at the temple, him seeing Ahsoka just standing in front of Vader and just watching him, just kept playing over and over again in his mind. He was taken by surprised when he rushed to aid Ahsoka but was pushed back by the force, he knew Ahsoka was connected to Vader somehow, and she had unfinished business to take care of. But when she pushed Ezra away, it shocked him.  
"Ezra" he hard, he looked down and saw Sabine looking at him with a worried look.  
"Hi Sabine" he responded, barely loud enough for her to hear, but she didnt blame him, she too had grown quite close to Ahsoka, she loved when Ahsoka told stories from the Clone Wars and her master, She climbed and sat down next to Ezra.  
"I miss her too, i just cant believe she is gone" Sabine almost teared up.  
"Ahsoka taught me alot, when it came to lightsaber combat, the times Kanan was tired she would tell me to follow her and we would spend hours after hours training" Ezra responded, he was worried about Kanan, he knew he and Ahsoka was close, and he figured it wasnt easy for Kanan at all when Ahsoka stayed behind. Sabine and Ezra remained quiet and just looked at the horizon, That's when Ezra thought about Rex, he of all the people would be the one suffering the most. After all the adventures he and Ahsoka shared through out the clone wars, he imagined it wasnt easy for Rex when he and Kanan were the only ones coming out of the shuttle.  
"I just wonder, but have you heard from Rex after we got back?" Ezra asked, Sabine turned her head to Ezra.  
"Last i saw him, he was in the cantina, he seemed pretty out of it, if you ask me. I cant believe how hard this must be for him" Sabine responded.  
Ezra decided to go and check on Rex, so he jumped down from the crates he was sitting on, and made his way to the cantina. When he arrived he checked the whole place, but no sign of Rex, that's when he remembered the spot he and Ahsoka had not far from the base. Ezra got on a speeder bike and made his way to the area. The spot Ahsoka and Rex had found was on top of a hill that had a rock sticking out of it, of course there were several meters from the rock to the ground, but it had a spectacular view. When Ezra arrived he could see someone sitting on top of the rock, he parked his speeder bike and made his way up the hill. When he got to the top he could see Rex, sitting on the edge and just looking out, next to him was a bottle half full with liquid.  
"I figured i would find you here, how you holding up Rex?" Ezra asked as he walked up to Rex and sat down next to him.  
"Do you know, What the first few words i said to Ahsoka?" Rex asked, his voice was weak and low.  
"No, what were they? Ezra responded.  
"Come on Youngling' she had just called General Skywalker skyguy, he didnt like it, so he told me to take Ahsoka somewhere else. That day and that moment, still plays though my mind to this day. Even if its several years ago since me and her met each other" Rex responded with a voice filled with sadness.  
Ezra didnt really know what to say, he was out of words at that moment, and he couldn't even start imagine how hard this would be for Rex.  
"You should head back kid, Kanan is gonna get worried, and we both know how he gets when he is worried" Rex responded, he couldn't help but chuckle on it, he remembered how Anakin would get when Ahsoka was somewhere in the temple with Barriss, Anakin would almost shake the temple to find Ahsoka, but she would always pop up and make a joke about it, which would always get a laugh from Anakin.  
"Kanan needs some alone time, so i dont think he is worried that much, pluss.. you need someone to talk to, i know you might wanna be alone, but i am not leaving" Ezra responded, he didnt move an inch, and Rex just laughed and put an arm around Ezra's shoulder.  
  
 _Meanwhile back at the base._  
  
Kanan was in the cockpit in the ghost, with Hera. He was having a hard time getting used to be being blind, he had ran into the walls of the ghost multiple times, but despite that, he never gave up, and made it to the Cockpit. Where Hera was sitting, when she heard the cockpit door hiss open she turned and saw Kanan, standing in the door way, with the white medical cloth covering his eyes.  
"Dont say anything, i know i look funny, and this is gonna get hard to get used to" Kanan said before Hera could respond. she opened her mouth to speak but decided to not say what she was about to say, instead of got up and held out her hand for Kanan. He slowly made his way from the door way, to the co-pilot chair, he bumped into Hera's hand and took it.  
"Just a bit more forward, ok now to a step to the right and slowly sit down" Hera said, Kanan did as she told and felt relieff when he felt the chair.  
"Sorry, i.. i just.. i shouldn't have put my guard down, i knew i shouldn't have trusted Maul, but Ezra convinced me" Hera could tell there was a bit of anger in his voice, She didnt blame him tho.  
"Kanan, you cant blame your self, you know what happens to people who does that, its not healthy" Hera said, she knew from personal experience that blaming your self is never a good idea, it only makes it worst.  
Kanan didnt respond to Hera, but he knew she was right, if he kept blaming him self it would only make things worst. That's when Hera noticed his bandage getting a bit moist, this was probably the first time for Hera to see Kanan cry, he always kept his emotions in check, but now she guessed it was too much for Kanan. Hera could also hear a faint sob from Kanan as well, all she could do was to put her hand on his shoulder and let him relieff some emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, as always, feedback is always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story, as always, feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
